Episode 34
''*Told from the Point of View of River Armeeta Tavistock*'' I wake up and roll over expecting to reach out my fingers and feel Cato there but the bed is empty and not only that, its cold. I sit straight up and I search the room. I kick the sheet off my legs and run down the hallway until I bump into Cato as he watch toward the bedroom with his pants low and his shirt off. He looks at me with concern and puts his arms around me. I snuggle close to him and he rubs my back, finally he asks why I looked so worried. I just tell him that he had always been there when I woke up, he always waited for me. He smiles and pulls me closer then gives me a small goofy grin. I smile back at him and he tells me that he wanted to take a shower before we head to District 12 for the weekend. I sigh again and stay snuggled close to him as he talks to me about his dreams, they were pretty bad just as mine were the night before but that's why I find myself safest with him. He slides his arms around me and I snuggle back into him, molding into him. I smile and we walk downstairs with his arms around my waist. Upon getting downstairs I see the twins sitting on the couch eating cereal. Maya Irene is sitting on the floor with a glass of orange juice beside her as well as her blue bunny rabbit. I smile as I see them and knowing of our trip I eat a quick breakfast and go upstairs to shower. ******* Around 3 we board a train and by 5:30 we arrive in D12. We walk the short distance to my uncles house and when I knock I hear comotion as Lily opens the door. She smiles and hugs us before Veneka and my uncle come to the door. Once I get in I hug my uncle and whisper our private joke in his ear, he smiles wryly and embraces me greeting me as 'Ariah'. I give a sad smile and release him, hearing that name again brings back the memories of me coming to District 12. Seeing that look Cato shoots me a look and I give a weak smile and we go to sit on the couch. After catching up Veneka and I start on dinner. After dinner we have a drink and for the first time in a long time I long for the days of my childhood. And no matter how disfunctional they may have been it was mine and I had many happy memories in it as well. Finally around 12 after the girls and Lily settle down I head up to the guest room. Pulling the covers over us I look into Cato's bright blue eyes and knowing that look I say "I know as partners and spouses we should share everything and I'm sorry" he gives me a questioning look and I continue "The truth is that my mother was killed after my uncle won his games and she left me a note, telling me to go to D12, I arrived there by staying close to a family and I told my uncle who I was" I bit my lip but keep going "and he told me and I already know that I couldn't be who I really was, they would kill me and my uncle". I taste blood and I gulp before I finish in saying "My name isn't River Armeeta.....My name is Ariah Abernathy......................................."